He Or He ?
by Kanna Fernandes
Summary: Len,Luka dan Gakupo adalah 3 remaja yang rumit kisahnya.. ga jago bikin summary langsung cek critannya


**DISCLAIMER : YAMAHA CORPORATION**

**WARNING:OOC n TYPO(S)**

**THIS STORY IS MINE~~**

**kata pengantar:**

Ini adalah fic tentang romance LukaGakupoditambahLen

**HE OR HE**

SMS:

Len: Hi,lo lagi apa?

Luka:Ga ngapain ? ./.

Len:Gue lagi sms :D suer ga ada yang lain

Luka:Dasar Monyet !

Len:Terus lo piker gue monyet getooh?

masalah buat lo ?

Len:Terus gue harus liat bb lo terus bilang wow gitu ?

Luka:Wow!Beh lo bikin kesel gue tau gak ? T^T

Len:Gak ! :D hahaha

Luka:Yang ngasi tulisan "Kaburrr bye " ialah monyet!

Len:Iee... kan itu lo sendiri

Luka:mami gue udah teriak 2x so gue harus cabut men Besok ketemu di Asrama men!

Len:Sip cha!

Keesokannya…

"Len! Lama ga ketemu kira kira kamar gue n lo jadi ape ye ?" tanyaku."Jadi penyet!Ya biasa aja kale Kan!"jawab Akaito."Gue mau ke kamar nanti on!Awas lo pada ya!"kata Len."Yeh,gue diancem mana bias!"ucap dan Akaito lalu kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Luka is invited to the chat

Luka accept it

Len : Katanya On..

Luka:Eh,lo ngapain sms gue ?

Len : Mana email,lo ? Ga on.

Luka: redshadow

Len : Iya emang yang itu kan ?

Luka: Yupz,,,J n Gue udha onz

Len : Okhei,gue juga udha.. Akaito mana ?

Luka : Biar gue yg invite

Akaito has invited the chat

Akaito accept it

Akaito : Yo ? Liburan kita kan masih 1 minggu lagi..Gue males on..-/- besok gue n lo pada juga bias main di taman kaleee

Luka : Biasa aja kalleeee , emang masih kunjung ke kamar lo ya Akaito..Eh ngomong ngomong kita se blok ama ?Akaito,Gumi n Rin. You know ?

Rin ACCEPT the chat

Gumi accept the chat

Gakupo accept the chat

Dell accept the chat

Rin : YES GUE SE BLOK AMA LO LUKA AKAITO GUMI GAKUPO DELLO !

Gumi : YES I LOVE YOU LUKA!

Akaito :Yep ! Ngomong-ngomong Len itu siapa ?

Dell : YA KITA BERSAAMAA ! Bukannya anak yang mirip sama Rin?

Len: yups..

Akaito:Lalu kemana yang lain ?

Dell:Di sebelah blok kita.

Akaito : :D

Luka : Hey jam 4 gini enaknya ngapain?

Gumi : MAKAN !

Rin : Yuks

Ya namaku,Luka. Aku berjalan ke _café _bersama Len,Akaito,Rin,Gumi,Gakupo,dan wajah Len yang merasa bersalah."Ada apa dengan lo Len ?"tanyaku."Iya,gue liat lo murung melulu."Rin angkat mengangguk."Yah gue rasa gue udah masuk tanpa sadar ke dalam persahabatan lo pada"ucap Len."Udahlah santai aja"ucap Akaito."Tapi kalian berdua bukan jomblo lagi Luka ,Gakupo!"ucap Len masih dengan berbisik."Jadi lo ngerasa bahwa lo ngedeketin orang yang udah ga bebas dan udah punya orang lain ?" mengangguk."Udah gue bilang santai aja bro!"ucap Gakupo."Tapi gue ga merasa gue tersingkir dari sisi lo,Luka..Padahal gue besok mau ngomong ama lo tentang itu."ucap Len."Beruntung lo udah tau kan ? Daripada gue tolak besok ?" berlari ,aku tak suka dengan anak memegang pundakku."Apa?" tanyaku."Apa lo selama ini pergi berdua dengannya?"tanya menggeleng."Luka tidak pernah mau diajakpergi dengannya "ucap Akaito mengangguk."Kalau begitu maafkan aku"ucap Gakupo."Ya terserah"ucapku."Kita pesen aja nanti suruh anterin ke kamar"kata kenapa,setiap lihat Len rasanya aku ingin menentang di ruang main di blok kami .. Kami melihat Len seakan tak melihat kami."Ehm,Gakupo,Akaito,Dell,Gumi,Rin,kita main di kamar gue aja yok" tersentak."Selama ini lo ga membolehkan gue masuk ke kamar lo "ucap Len tak memperdulikannya."BENARKAN SEMUA INI ? LO BAKAL NOLAK GUE BESOK!"ucap membuka pintu kamar dan mulai bermain kartu dengan teman ku dari yang lain."Argh."aku merebahkan diri ke kasur mentapa langit-langit dan lainnya asyik main mengetuk pintu."Luka buka!"teriaknya."Gue buka ya.."Gumi mencegahnya."Hei lo Len,Gue ga maksud ngecuekin gue udah terlanjur benci tau ga ? "Gakupo yang ingin aku katakan."Pergilah dan nikmati tidurmu."kataku."ARGH!" !.Suara apa itu ? Akaito membuka wajah Len dengan kaki yang Len langsung membawa nya ke ,ia bengkak dan berdarah cukup ,ia tadi menendang pintu dan langsung tak takut tiba.. "Luka..jangan ninggalin aku.."Len merintih sambil berjalan dengan alat tersentak ! "Jangan bergerak "teriakku.

**BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
